Ophelia the Eliotrope
by imdeadinsidet0o
Summary: *Must have prior experience with Wakfu to read* Ophelia is a different eliotrope. She has orange powers and a level 6 Shu-Shu inside her. Also, she been stuck in a void the last 2000 years. Follow her as she escapes the void and embarks on an epic journey.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

*AN: Don't mind the other thing, I just messed up somehow. Please at least have prior knowledge of Wakfu or have watched to season 2 to read this. Wakfu is NOT MINE. And this is my first, sooooo please don't mind any cringeyness or cliches in it, ok? Thanks!*

Alright, how do I start this? Hi, I guess? No...

Okay, I'm just going to start.

Hello, my name is Ophelia. I'm an eliotrope, but not a normal one. Me, I have orange powers instead of blue like everyone else. I'm currently stuck in a void, and I haven't seen the outside world in at least 2000 years.

Oh god, that sounds really bad...

_Stop doubting yourself and just tell the story! Do you know how hungry I am?!_

Alright Pat, I'm getting there! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, apparantly I'm so "special" that a level six Shu-Shu took up residence inside me. Say hi, Pat!

_Hello future victims! My name is Cleopatra, and I will feast on your rotting souls!_

Just ignore her.

Also, I'm the most audience aware character in this story. I know y'all are reading this and I appreciate it. So disclaimer: I know I'm on a show called, oddly, "Wakfu." I have a rough past with its main character Yugo, even though it happened 2000 something years ago, and I have fire magic, but I don't know it yet (I will explain it all later!).

The rest you will learn as I figure it out.

Alright, story go!


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

*AN: Again, Wakfu is NOT MINE. Remember, it's my first story, so please excuse any cringeyness on my part. Thanks!*

So, I've been stuck in this void for like 2000 years, right? So, one period of time they call a "day" in this timeless expanse, a portal opens up behind me. I'm standing there talking to my friends, who go speechless at the sight. They stare behind my back until I turn around to see a shape flying at my head. I catch it as I hit the ground like a sack of kamas.

After recovering after that rather sudden attack on me, I open my eyes to find, I'm not kidding, a younger Yugo lying on top of me.

Wait, what!?

I go red as I push him off me. When I look up, I spot the traitor Qilby follow the strange Yugo through the portal. I growl and realize the only person who could defeat Qilby was Yugo, who lying on the ground in front of me, unconcious. I try desperately to get him on his feet as Qilby launches into a long spiel about how we could all escape this void by destroying the World of Twelve. I was always curious about the outside world, and hearing the traitor say he wants to destroy it makes me growl again. Yugo finally gets up about halfway through Qilby's speech but needs to recover. Our guardian dragon attacks Qilby, but is easily beaten down.

After Qilby finishes, Yugo finally gets a chance to speak. He rallies us behind him before leading the charge against the traitor.

After throwing Qilby into a bunch of planers and banishing him into the White Dimension, we all need a little break. I invite the strange Yugo to my home, and he gladly accepts. As we... float? levitate?... there, I study the Yugo beside me. He looks much younger then the one I knew, it's going to take a while to get used to it. He catches me staring, and I look away, embarrassed. After we land in front of my house and walk in, we both flop onto the sofa. There's an awkward silence for a time while we both search for something to say.

Finally I ask why he was so mad when Qilby mentioned this "World of Twelve." Yugo confirms my theory that it's the world outside, and he also said that if Qilby mentions something, it usually means nothing good. He says all of his friends and foster family live there as well, including a special friend named "Amalia."

After all of that, I ask the million-dollar question: Can I go to the World of Twelve? Yugo says no with a concerned expression on his face. He explains that the world outside is beautiful but dangerous, especially for those who don't know how to survive. I understand his reasoning but I'm still mad. We've been stuck in this void for so long that our skin has grown pale from the lack of sunlight, but he still won't let us out. I try to hide my anger with an offer of lemonade, and the tension in the room releases. After a few comfortable minutes sipping lemonade, Yugo asks if I could call a meeting with my peers so he could meet everyone. I nod in agreement and leave to call my brothers and sisters.

The whole town comes to this meeting and it's around four hours before I could finally speak with Yugo to arrange when he'll be going back to the World of Twelve. He says it will have to be soon, and I suggest 10 hours. He agrees and the 10 hours is spent just touring the void and having a huge afterparty.

As the portal grows wider before the crowd gathered to watch the leaving of Yugo, I adjust my haven bag and hand a letter to Gene, telling her to give it to my sister Red. He waves goodbye and steps through the portal. As it begins to close, I start running towards it. People notice and begin to shout, but I don't stop. The guards in front of it jump to catch me, but I portal through them, land behind them, and leap through the portal at the last second. I have officially escaped the portal.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE. I honestly don't know why I have to repeat that. I'm also pretty sure no one is reading this, so... if you are, thank you!*

I fall face-first into dunes of sand. I splutter out grains as I begin to survey my surroundings. Where the heck _am_ I?

I check my haven bag to see if all of my food survived the trip through the portal, and it seems so. I realize I haven't been in my mom's bag in a long time, and start to visit all the rooms. _Oh no!_ I forgot if Yuga, Yugo's lost baby sister, was taken out of my haven bag! She's been lost for a while so she may be in here. Sure enough, I found her in the crib Yugo made for her, softly crying.

"What am I going to do with you!?" I sigh as I pick the bawling Yuga up. She calms down enough to let me feed her with a bottle I made just in case I did find her. She soon falls asleep in my arms.

I place Yuga back in her crib and realize it's almost dusk. For dinner I snack on a cheese-stick and two granola bars, and fall into bed completely exhausted. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

O

I'm awake at 5:00 am and snacking on another bar for a quick breakfast.

"Where do I go from here?" I wonder aloud as I watch the sun rise. Yugo told me nothing about the deserts, I just hope I'll find civilization or at least a building soon. I begin to trek in the general direction of north. As the sun travels across the sky and I start to lose hope, I see hallucinations of oasises from the lack of water. I'm stopped twice by Yuga wanting food, but I feed her easily. I find a cave to sleep in as the sun is setting, and finally get a break.

Yuga wants out of the haven bag, and I cradle her in my arms as I climb out. She's disappointed by the sight she's greeted with, and a frown crinkles her face. I make faces at her, and she begins to giggle. I make an especially funny one, and she laughs so hard she coughs.

I've forgotten how adorable her laughs and coughs are, and I smile at her confusion. I hold a piece of steak I found in the fridge up to her nose, and she grimaces, trying to copy my "satisfied" face.

We sit by the fire and just watch the sun set. Looking at her reminds me of Yugo, and tears well up. He broke my heart long ago, but against my better judgement, I don't want the only thing left of that Yugo to fade. Yuga notices my tears and tries to comfort me.

"You don't understand yet, but I'll tell you when you're older," I say as I tickle her. She begins to giggle again. We fall asleep together by the fire.

O

I wake to find Yuga gazing at me. "Alright, back in the crib you go," I say as I step into the haven bag. I place Yuga into the crib, and she watches me make both of us breakfast. I give her the bottle, and she happily sucks on the tip. I step out and begin walking again.

After about an hour of nothingness, I see a hazy shape begin to form on the horizon. It's probably just another hallucination, so I keep walking. The shape solidifies into some sort of ruins. Now that I know it's not some hallucination, I check it out. It seems to be a temple of a god. Based on the ancient inscriptions on it, it's an Eliotrope temple.

I step inside cautiously, prepared for anything. It's just an empty tunnel, bending out of sight at the end. As I approach the corner, I hear a strange voice float out calling my name. I round the corner and a golden sight greets me. It's a room full of Eliotrope currency and jewelry, with a statue depicting the Eliotrope goddess dominating it all. That strange voice seems to be emanating from the lifeless statue, though her mouth is not moving. When I approach, she suddenly comes to life, and I jump.

"Don't be afraid, little one. You are in the presence of a friend," she says as she leans down to greet me. "My name is Eliotrope."

"Why are you speaking to me?" I ask.

"You are the only Eliotrope to have orange powers. You are special."

"How the heck did I get orange powers in the first place?"

"You are more dragon than eliotrope. That's why your energy is orange. You have made a mistake, yes?"

"Yes."

"This mistake may cost you your life. To increase your chances, I will awaken your powers early. This will only hurt a bit." She places her hands softly on my forehead, fingers spread.

The ensuing pain was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Flames licked down my arms, legs and back, and it made my fingers crumple and my toes curl up like burning paper.

I fall to the ground, sore all over. "How do you feel?" the statue asks.

"Like I rolled through burning coals, thanks."

"Yuga is similar to you in she also has a bit of dragon in her. I will awaken her powers too," she says as I close my eyes in exaustion. The last thing I hear is the sound of Yuga crying.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE! This is the furthest I've gotten on just writing a story down, so thanks for reading if you are still here!*

I awaken in a cell. Based on the plants growing in the walls and what Yugo told me, this is a Sadida Kingdom cell. How did I get here? I gasp as it all comes flooding back to me. Eliotrope awakened my powers early? I notice my hand is fisted, and as I open it, a tiny flame begins to dance in my palm.

I have _fire powers_?! That's what I expected, with the flames that sprang up when she "awakened my powers." I don't want it to burn my palm, so I place it on the ground. It flames out immediately. Again, what I expected, since everything here is made of plants.

I study my surroundings more closely and realize just how little Yugo told me about the world outside. He never mentioned cells and guards, let alone Eliotrope temples in the middle of the desert! _Yugo..._ What am I going to tell him? He told me not to go, but I did anyway! I signal the guards outside and asked them how I got here.

"They found you in a temple in the middle of the desert and brought you here. The prince was mad your friend brought you here, and locked you up," the tall one explained.

"The little one begged for your release but no dice," the short one added.

"Can you tell the keeper of this dungeon I'm awake so they can tell him?" I ask.

"Sure. Princess!" he called. "Your pris- ahem, guest is awake!"

I hear her call back, "I'll go tell Yugo!" The stairs above me creak as she exits the dungeon, and I apprehensively wait for Yugo's appearance. When I hear footsteps approaching my cell, I cower, expecting a scolding, but all I hear is paper fluttering to the floor and the footsteps fading away. I open my eyes and find a letter. I open the green seal and read the letter.

_Ophelia,_

_It's Yugo. Show this seal to the guards and they'll let you out. Come find me in one of the dining rooms in the left wing of the castle. I know you have a lot of questions. At least some will be answered there._

I show the broken seal to the two guards, and sure enough, they let me out. I wander the castle, trying to figure out which way is left. I finally ask one of the guards after I show the seal to her, and she directs me to the hall of dining rooms in the left wing.

I glance into each room, and all seem empty. After studying each room for awhile, I spot a curious gleam in the last room. That is an indicator of a shield, which camoes the room it's in. We used them all the time before we had to escape into the void.

I step through the shield, relishing the feel of it passing over my skin. I find a very messy room behind it, books and games everywhere. There's a bed and dresser in the corner, and both are covered in clothes.

My eyes finally land on a very tired-looking Yugo.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE! If you are still reading this, thanks!*

_Oh no..._

He didn't look this tired when he visited us in the void. What happened?!

"Hi Ophelia."

"What happened, Yugo?"

He sighs. "It's a long story. Come sit by me." He pats the floor.

"Okay." I plop down next to him.

"After I returned from the void where you came from, Amalia, the princess, she never let me leave the castle. This castle." He gestures at the walls. "At first I thought it was just Amalia being protective, but when I asked to go see Alibert, my (adopted) father, and she said no, I knew she was overstepping her powers. She's sending me out on little errands for her to keep me here. I haven't seen Dally, Eva, Ruel, nor even Adamai in months."

How long was I out?!

"And I can't leave either. Every time I try to escape, the guards catch me. They aren't happy about keeping their hero in the castle but they have to obey Amalia..."

A little escape idea pops into my head, but I need to figure out if it's truly impossible to escape.

"Have you tried escaping at night?"

Yugo shakes his head. "That's usually when I'm sleeping."

Sounds about right for him. "Got any kamas?"

"Nope. If you're making an escape plan, I have these berries," he adds, holding a bag of red berries aloft. "They're rumored to put people to sleep, but I don't want to risk the berries failing."

Gods, he's such an idiot. "Okay, here's the plan. Sneak into the kitchen and drug the drinks. Then wait until everyone falls asleep, sneak out, and steal the dragoturkeys."

He brightens, then facepalms. "That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it?"

"I don't know, but you need to alert Adamai that you're escaping. He'll come right away."

He stares at me. "How did you know that me and Adamai have a bond?"

I sigh. "It's a long story. I'll tell you once we escape."

"Ok." He mumbles to himself, talking to Adamai through the bond. He nods. "Adamai will be at the front gate in a few minutes."

"Alright." Yugo runs off to greet his brother.

O-O

After a few long moments, I hear the sounds of arguing echo down the hall. They're arguing already?! I'm really glad I don't have any siblings!

They appear in the hallway, both red-faced. Adamai looks much younger than I remember, though Yugo is too. Were they reborn?

I shake off the thought. There's no time for speculating, we need to update Adamai.

"Adamai, do you know the plan?"

"Yes, but how can I, and Yugo, trust you?" the always cynical dragon replied.

"I'm getting Yugo out, aren't I?"

"True... fine, I'll trust you. Just don't make me regret it."

"Deal."

I hand the bag of berries I stole from Yugo to Adamai. Did I mention I'm an expert thief?

"Hey!" exclaims Yugo. "Where did you get those?!"

"Stole them. Back pocket."

Adamai studies the bag. "What are these for?"

"Stick them into the drinks, and all the guards fall asleep. Perfect for escape."

"Okay, bye." Adamai flies out the door.

Ok... "Now all we do is wait." I say to the room.

O-O

While we waited for nightfall, we played a game of war. Loser has to tell the winner one fact about his/her life. Let me tell you something: Yugo is lucky! I swear this boy beats me every time! He knows more about me than I do about him, which is saying something considering I knew him before this adventure. Oof.

Finally Adamai returns with the news that all the guards are asleep, and I shoot up. "Finally!"

We tiptoe out the door and into the larger hall. The guards are spread all over the room, fast asleep. Yugo guides us across to avoid any creaking steps, and we escape out the doorway at the end of the hall.

The dragoturkey pen is deserted. We hop on three, and make a break for the takeoff area. I glance back to see torches stream out of the open doorway. The guards have woken up! They're too late, as we're already in the air when they reach the landing spot. The plan worked!


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE. oof.*

_One day later..._

My dragoturkey's squawks echo in my ears as we approach Dofus Island. It was the only place we knew Amalia didn't know how to get to.

Adamai guides us to a safe spot to land. "Are we going to release them?" I ask as we set down on a flat rock.

"No, we need a way to get home," Adamai responds. "This is only for a few weeks, remember?"

"Right."

I unbridle my dragoturkey and release it into the field below the rock. "It's enclosed on all sides, they shouldn't be able to escape," I say as Yugo and Adamai follow suit.

"We're going to need a place to set up camp. Any ideas?"

"There's a clearing just beyond those trees," says Yugo, pointing to a cluster of trees on the other side of the ridge.

"How are we going to get over there?"

He shrugs. "I figured we could just use our portals and Adamai could transform."

"I don't know how to make portals," I sigh. "The only thing I know how to do is create fire, but even that's rather small." I show them the flame I create when I open my fist. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure, watch me." Yugo circles his hands, creating a portal. I mime him and create an orange portal.

"I did it!"

"You're not done yet. To create a full portal, you have to open the other side." He points to the other side of the ridge, and another portal opens up.

I mime him again, but the portal in front of me closes when the other one opens next to Yugo's. "Where'd it go?"

He sighs. "Keep the portals open at the same time. Open another one."

I keep a hand on the portal on the ridge, and open another portal in front of me with the other. "I assume we jump through now?"

"Yep." We both jump through, and for a split second I see a white void. Then we're out the other side, and I hit the ground.

Yugo extends a hand. "You get used to it as you practice," he says as I take his hand.

"So..." Adamai asks as he lands next to me, "where is this clearing?"

"Right there." Yugo points to a path through the trees. I can barely see a clear patch of grass a few feet down.

"That's perfect!" I exclaim and shoot down the path. I sit down on the soft-looking grass and sigh in relief. The dragoturkey saddle was rather abrasive and gave me rashes.

I open the top of my haven bag and disappear inside. I check to see if any of the stuff inside the bag has shifted, but nothing looks out of place. I make a quick stop to check on Yuga, who is asleep currently, and close the door. As I'm climbing back out of the bag, Yugo spots me.

"You had a haven bag this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Adamai, you can stop searching for a cave! Ophelia has a haven bag!" His face is brighter than the sun at this news.

"Really?!" Adamai exclaims as he shoots into the clearing.

"Yep..."

"Can we come inside?" they ask in unison, identical faces of eagerness staring at me.

"Sur-"

They hop inside the bag before I could finish the word.

O-O

"That's a refrigerator, Yugo."

I sigh. I had given them the quick tour, and they had asked what felt like every question in existence.

"Are we done?" I ask while shooting them a glare I know will shut them up.

They do. "Good. Adamai, here. Yugo, there." I point to the two couches in the living room. "Go. To. Sleep."

I step into my room and sigh again. Today has been exhausting. I barely slept on that dragoturkey for fear of falling off, that portal sucked a lot of energy out of me, and the million questions was the last straw. I relish the softness of the bed, and for the second time, am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE.《°v°》*

I find myself outside on the knoll despite my exhaustion. It's a clear night, and the moon is bright in the sky. I close my eyes and sink into a long-faded memory...

_Flashback_

_The moon shines light on the streets as my carriage winds its way towards the castle. I still can't believe it: I was invited to the king's ball! I don't get invited to many royal events becuase of how low our status is in the kingdom. I just hope I'm dressed appropriately..._

_The carriage pulls up to the giant wooden doors and I prepare for anything. I step in, and a guard takes my coat. He tells me to walk down the hall, and I hear two people arguing down the hallway. I interrupt the argument with an 'Excuse me' and they're startled. One tells the announcer that I'm here, and I hear him trumpet, "Presenting Lady Ophelia Rosaline!" I step through the open doors, and a crowded ballroom greets me. I search for Red, who's easily spottable in her red velvet dress, and I fly down the steps to meet her._

_"You came!" she cries as we hug. _

_"I only came because you made me," I say._

_She frowns. "I'd like to think I convinced you to come."_

_We laugh, and I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me. I look around for the suspect, and my eyes meet a pair of milk chocolate ones. I blush as I realize:_

_The king is looking at me!_

_I've had a crush on him for years, and he's staring at me. What do I do?_

_I ignore him and talk to Red, trying to distract myself from him. Red sees the blush spreading across my face and grins. "See? I told you that dress would stand out." I can't disagree, since it's backless and strapless._

_Red strides over the king and whispers in his ear. He looks at me, and I blush so hard my face feels like_ _fire._

_Red points at me, and the king begins to wade his way over here. Really, Red? Now you screw me over?! _

_I take a step back for every step he takes forward. Once he's distracted, trying to escape a rather large group of girls asking him to dance, I turn around and sprint towards the open oaks doors. I'm quickly lost in the maze of castle halls. _

_I avoid every shadow and jump at every noise as I search for an exit. Suddenly there's guards at every corner, and I'm forced onto a balcony. __The guards part like waves for the king._

_When my mom died, she had left me a pack of matches, saying they may come in handy someday. I wonder if this is what she meant as I finger the matches, ready for anything. His brow furrows as he studies me. What did Red tell him?!_

_"Your friend had told me that you were beautiful against all the rumors," he said, startling me. "And now I see she was rather... underexaggerating."_

_Wait... is he flirting with me? "I-I'm sure you don't mean that, Your Majesty." I stammer._

_"I'm quite sure."_

_"Are you flirting with me?!"_

_Pink begins to spread across his face. "Is it that obvious?"_

_I laugh. "Yes, though I must admit, you're pretty good at it. Experienced in the matter?"_

_Surprisingly, he shakes his head no. "Most girls fall for me immediately."_

_I sigh. "Let me tell you something right now: you have to earn the girls worth keeping."_

_I turn and spot a bunny loping across the yard under the balcony. "Look!" I whisper to the king, pointing._

_"Ah." We both watch the rabbit hop across the way and disappear into the bushes._

_I realize how close we've become during our rabbit-watching session. I start to step away, but he grabs my hand._

_"Stay?"_

_The clock on the wall near the balcony chimes two o'clock, and I jolt, remembering the curfew Grandmama gave me. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I quickly untangle my hand from his and shoot out the balcony door. I hear him sigh behind me, "Let her go."_

_I run down the steps as I hear-_

"Ophelia...?"

I jump as Yugo plops down beside me. "Can't sleep either?" he asks.

"Yeah."

He studies me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Memories from before the void."

Yugo stares at me. "Really? Can you tell me?"

I shake my head. "It's personal, but I can tell you about the void."

"Nah."

We sit in companionable silence, staring at the moon, until I yawn. "I'm going to bed."

I begin to walk towards the haven bag, but Yugo grabs my hand.

"I can't sleep, and I don't like to be lonely, so... can you stay here?"

_Stay..._ Last time, I left. This time, I stay.

"Sure."

We fall asleep on the knoll, facing the twinkling stars.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE. I am happy to announce that I have been reviewed! I appreciate that you took your time to review my fanfic, and I also appreciate the support! Thank you!*

My eyes flutter open to find Adamai looking back at me. "Why are you two out on the knoll?"

I sit up and rub my eyes. "Yugo couldn't sleep, so I stayed with him out here."

Adamai arches an eyebrow. "Really?"

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"Okay. I toasted bread in the haven bag and heated up some bacon for breakfast."

That's when I notice the heavenly smell wafting from the bag. "Yes, please!"

Adamai had already eaten, so I wolfed down my portion of breakfast. "Hey Adamai, any ideas on how we spend time here?"

"Well, because I need to asses your interesting moveset, I was thinking we go back to that landing rock and test your powers."

"Good idea. Do we wait for Yugo?"

"There's no point in him coming, though he can stay if he finds us."

"Okay."

We take the trail back to the field with the lone landing rock. I notice that one of our dragoturkeys have escaped. "How did it escape?" I ask Adamai, who shrugs.

"That's not important right now. Do you remember how to make and use portals?"

"Yeah, let me portal to the other side." I open each side individually and leap through. I land on the rock with my knees.

"You're getting better at landing," Adamai says as he lands next to me. "Alright, now open the other side again."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Move the portal on one hand to the other and hold both portals open."

"Okay." I play sticks with the portals, having two on one hand.

"Now open another portal with your free hand."

It takes all of my external strength to open the third portal, but I manage it. Adamai notices it's sapping my strength to keep this portal open, and tells me to close the portals. I fall to the ground, utterly exhuasted.

I lie on the ground for an hour, gathering enough energy to sit up. "You did better on your first try than Yugo ever did." I nod, and finding enough energy, sit up.

The talk of power popped a question in my head: did that power drain affect my ability to create fire? I open my hand, and a tiny flame mirrored the one in the cell. I stared into it, drawing help from the warmth.

"You can create fire?" Adamai asks, staring at the flame in my palm.

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains the orange powers." I nod.

I hop up with renewed strength and say, "Isn't it lunchtime? Time flies when you work hard!"

Adamai checks the sun. "Yeah, it's noon."

I levitate back to the haven bag and bound inside. I open the fridge, and find... soup. "We are running out of food, Adamai. Do you or Yugo know how to hunt?"

He shrugs. "I do, I doubt Yugo does."

"Well, I do. I can teach Yugo, along with how to shoot a gun and how to use a knife."

Adamai's suitably impressed, which I didn't expect from him. "Can you teach me how to throw a knife?"

"Sure."

Yugo slowly ambles into the kitchen, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Adamai replies with a hint of annoyance.

"Follow me," I say to Yugo and Adamai and step out of the haven bag. I wander around until I find another clearing. "Let's start here. Adamai, take this knife and try to hit that tree across the clearing," I say and point to a thick tree about 10 feet away.

Adamai faces the tree, takes a deep breath, and throws. He scrapes the tree and it embeds in another tree.

Yugo rubs his eyes and asks, "What is happening?"

"Wake up, you're next," I throw over my shoulder as I fix Adamai's stance. "Try now."

He hit the tree's side and embeds it.

"Yugo, do you know how to hunt?"

"No, why?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Oh, duh," he sighs. "Can I learn how?"

"Do you have a weapon? The knives I have are throwing knives."

He closes his eyes, and a Wakfu-made dagger appears in his hand. "Here," he says and hands it to me.

"It's time to go hunting."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

*Wakfu is NOT MINE! Me: -v-*

The forest goes silent as we creep between the trees. "There's nothing here anymore, what do we hunt?" Yugo whispers to me, breaking the silence.

"The forest is quiet because everything is fleeing," I say as I adjust my grip on his dagger. "We can corner a deer or something like that at the end of the island."

"You seem to know a lot considering you've been stuck in that void for 2000 years," Adamai mutters as he hops over a fallen trunk.

Bad memories of the person who taught me all these things flood my mind, and I mutter back, "Let's just say I learned a long time ago and leave it at that."

O-O

After a few hours walking, we emerge onto a beach and spot what seems to be all of the birds on the island circling a spot in the open ocean. We start walking along the beach until we spot a doe, who had been driven out here by our footsteps. "Time to start training," I whisper to Yugo and Adamai.

I direct them to the other side of the stranded doe, and we slowly advance on her. She backs away until she hits the cold ocean water, then cowers there, waiting for death to come. I jump at the chance and drive the dagger through the doe's heart. "That's how you hunt deer," I say to the two boys behind me, who both jump, terrified by the blood.

I drag the body to a clearing and say, "When I learned to hunt, my instructor said you must use most of the animal in respect to the bounty nature has given us. If we don't use all of it, we bury the remaining parts." I notice they can't meet my eyes. "Have you ever seen blood before?"

"Most of the death we've seen is bloodless," Adamai shakily replies. Yugo's eyes are far away, staring into space.

I sigh. "You should have told me you've never seen blood before. I would have gone and killed out of your sight and cleaned the body so we could skin in peace." I stand. "I'm going to wash off the blood, you stay here."

Yugo finds me in the haven bag skinning the deer, no blood in sight. He clears his throat in the hallway outside the kitchen, and I turn to face him. He still has glassy eyes.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay." I study him again. His eyes are focused now.

I cut off a piece of meat, and he flinches. "You should have told me you've never seen blood before. I'll go hunting alone until you get used to it."

He nods and tentatively takes the slab. "I'll bring this to Adamai, he'll love it. I don't have the heart to eat it now. I'll have soup if that's fine with you."

Before he steps out the doorway, I grab his wrist. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiles slightly before replying "Yes," and walking out.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE! UwU*

_A few days later-_

"Hold the knife like this, Yugo," I say, adjusting his grip on it.

"Like this?"

"Yes, now throw it." We both watch as it hits the center of the target tree.

"I hit the tree this time!" he whoops.

He's been getting better at knife-throwing, but he's yet to put it to use. He's still haunted by that deer, so I've been hunting alone.

Adamai's really good at skinning the catch, so I let him prepare lunch. Here he comes now.

"Lunch is ready!" He's wearing my dad's old apron. It's got paint splatters all over it.

"Looking good, Adamai," I say.

"I found it in the pantry. Where did come from?"

Memories flood my mind again, of finding my dad in his art studio, helping him paint, playing tag out in the yard. He could pick me up like I was a feather. Tears fill my eyes as I whisper, "It was my dad's..."

"Ophelia...? You okay...?" Yugo asks as he faces me. He sees the expression on my face and takes my hand. "Hey..."

His touch brings back the last time I saw my Yugo, before he sacrificed himself to save his people. The last time I touched him, before he slipped away. Against my better judgement, I pull this Yugo into a hug.

I pull back after a moment, wipe my eyes, and smile. "I'm sure lunch is getting cold," I say as I get up.

"Hold up. Why were you crying?"

I sigh. "It's a long story, and besides, I bet you're hungry."

"Lunch can wait. If there's something going on, it's better if you get it off your chest," Adamai advises sagely from his place on the groud.

"Okay..." I sit back down.

"It starts when I was twelve. My mom was one of the ladies under our king, and had married a painter, my dad."

"Well, that explains the stains," Adamai interrupts, fingering the colorful splatters. Yugo shushes him.

"Thank you, Yugo. We had a lot of enemies, because those above us didn't like that my mom had married a 'lowly painter,'" I said as I begin to shake. "One of those enemies set fire to our house one night while we were sleeping. I barely made it out." The horrific night reduces my voice to a whisper. "I spent three weeks in the hospital, haunted by visions of being surrounded by fire."

I look up. Yugo has his hands over his mouth, tearing up. Adamai's softly growling.

"How fitting it is, then, that I have fire powers..." I summon a flame in my palm.

"Did they find the culprit?" Adamai gets out.

I softly laugh. "Unfortunately, no. But life got better."

"Now, let's go eat lunch."

O-O

Adamai heated up the soup again, and we ate in silence. "What did you mean by, 'Life got better?'" Yugo asks, breaking it.

I shrug. "I was taken in by my grandmother and I got a good group of friends and a best friend, Red. She's like a sister to me."

"Why do they have different colored powers then?"

I sigh. "Not all of us were born with the blue color. Some of us were born with varying degrees of dragon in us, and before Organax attacked, we were bullied for it. I was the leader of the Outliers, one of the groups that had formed out of these differently-colored Eliotropes. We were believed to be cursed, except by our parents and my grandmother, who adored us."

"But then I became queen. When I moved into the castle, I brought all my colorful friends with me. We were finally treated with respect." I smiled at the memory.

The brothers stared at me across the table. "You were queen!?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"You were married to the king..?"

A flush spreads across my cheeks as I realize what I'm saying too late. "Um... yes?"

A similar flush appears on both Adamai and Yugo. "You were married to... Yugo's past self?"

"Yes..."

Yugo stands up, barely whispering his next question. "You... loved him?"

"Yes..."

He storms out of the room, a flushed, hot mess. "Yugo...! Wait!" I say, but he doesn't react.

"Revalations galore today, aren't there?" Adamai sighs from across the table. "He could barely grapple with the fact that there was a past him, then you had to make it worse." He sighs again. "Does this mean you have feelings for the present Yugo?"


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

*AN: Wakfu is NOT MINE! Also, I'm lazy, so yeah... -_-'*

An even larger flush seeps into my cheeks "I've known him for a month!"

"I'd say you've known him far longer than that."

He had a point. "From what I've heard, every Yugo is different. This one reminds me of a younger him, that's all."

Adamai is silent for a minute, evidently trying to figure something out. "If you were married to... your Yugo, how old were you?"

"Twenty-two," I say.

"So why aren't you 22 now?"

"A good question that I don't have a good answer to. All I know is that somehow my magic reacted badly with the void magic, and I aged backward a few years. I went back to the age I was when my house was attacked, which was 12."

"Ok, that makes sense. Anything else you would like to share?"

"Actually, a lot. But I don't want to confuse Yugo any more than he is already."

"Ok, but why can't you just tell me?"

Another good point. I didn't want to do this this soon, but this is the least of my worries right now. "Just don't laugh... I have a Shu-Shu inside of me."

"Wait, what?!"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I do believe you, but I want to believe you're joking."

"I wish I was. My family was so low on the king's list because we had a tendency to come home with a Shu-shu inside our bodies somehow. My grandfather went to war and came back with one inside of him, but being the frail thing he was, the Shu-shu looked for a stronger being to take over. When my grandfather met me, the Shu-shu infected me, but found that my power was too strong to be useful and became stuck there. She's been asleep for some time, but when I escaped, she woke up. Here she is now..." I let the darkness take over my body and drift away for a few seconds. In that time, I hear Cleo growl, "_Hello Adamai,_" before I wrest control of my body back from her.

I open my eyes to find a terrified Adamai. "What... just happened!?" he whispers.

"That was my Shu-shu, Cleopatra," I say.

Just then, a bang echoes across the room as the door to the kitchen flies open. "Anything else you would like to say, Ophelia?" growls Yugo, glaring at me.  
"You told Adamai that you had a _Shu-Shu_ inside you, but you were going to keep it a secret from me?"

Adamai answers for me before I can open my mouth, "You told me you were still coming to terms with there being multiple versions of you-"

"-I didn't want to make you more confused than you already were!" I finish.

"That was two years ago, Adamai, before I knew I was king, before I fought Qilby! I've come to terms with that! I was mad because Ophelia had been keeping secrets from us, and now I'm being excluded even more!"

The tension that was started by my recollection of the fire grows as I watch the only two people in this world that trust me fight. I know I started this, and the guilt finally breaks something inside me. "I'm sorry I just wanted someone to trust me for once! I'm sorry that if I tell someone that I'm harboring a Shu-Shu right off the bat, they immediately think I'm possessed! This is something I haven't even told Red, my closest friend, because I don't trust that our relationship won't fall apart! Do you think I want this?! I have to deal with it anyway...!'" I scream at them until my voice is almost gone. "This is exactly why I don't tell people these things. Their trust immediately falls away..." My voice is a whisper now. "I know you don't trust me anymore, Yugo, and you're right that you shouldn't. I'm going to leave until we all calm down and I can begin to win back your trust. Both of yours." I get up and move towards the door. "Please take care of my haven bag, okay? There's something very precious to me in the back room." I start to cry as I step out of the haven bag. "I'm sorry..."

The brothers follow me out to the edge of the clearing and watch as I begin to shift into my wolf form. The sun had begun to set at this time, and I streak into the twilight, leaving Yugo and Adamai behind.


End file.
